Shogi pieces
by Cafe de Flore
Summary: She took a good look at my silent smirk and without taking her eyes away from mine, Temari forcefully swiped my board and sent it flying across the room, pieces falling between us. Fury. ShikaTema story, Shikamaru POV.


My eyes secretly wandered from her face to her cleavage where substantial amount of gorgeousness was peaking out as she sat leaning over the shogi pieces. My sight shot back up again, as she puffed in exasperation, moving one piece to the center. I counterattacked without much thought as I had already played out all the scenarios in my head and I knew I had won. This gave me some spare time eyeing my opponent struggle.

Curiously, I watched her calm eyes widen, then narrow and her eyebrows furrowed simultaneously as she inclined her head to the side. She was easier to read than she would have ever thought, and I couldn't hold back a little smirk watching how realization changes her expression. We still had 8 moves each until the check mate but her tightly pressed lips clearly witnessed she figured out she lost. I must admit Temari was one of the best opponents I had.

Her sight rose up, piercing right through me. Her eyes burned with anger and resolution, as fiery as always, sparking with emotions. She took a good look at my silent smirk and without taking her eyes away from mine, Temari forcefully swiped my board and sent it flying across the room, pieces falling between us. Fury.

- That's one way to show your disappointment. – I raised my eyebrow mockingly but I doubt she actually saw it.

Next second her hand was on my throat holding me steady and her lips, they attacked mine.

That split second before I realized what did just happen, I think I tried to mutter what was she doing, but after the initial shock faded I gladly answered her quest. The kiss itself was so erotic, fierce and demanding I did not take long to realize the way she was. However, I have guessed that long time ago.

I pulled her closer and we broke the kiss for a moment as she sat cradling my hips. Just as I guessed, my hand met no protest as it travelled up her thigh; on the contrary, she let a pleasant sigh slip through her lips as my fingers sank into her amazing behind. Seeing her so turned on by now put me in a very difficult case of trying to calm my excited mind and try to prolong what was happening.

Untying her obi I exposed what she was hiding under those tight dresses and just like I said, her breasts were glorious. The fit perfectly in my palms and I felt the softness I knew I wouldn't be able to forget anytime soon. Her hard nipples brushed against my fingers and that sound she made as I took one in mouth made me even harder than I was before, if that was even possible. She moved her hips closer, grinding herself against my erection, head thrown back, eyes closed and rosy lips slightly open, breathing heavily, lost herself in passion. I don't think there was ever a girl I wanted more than I wanted her right now and I had a feeling I will not be able to get enough of her no matter what.

My fingers tangled in her hair and our lips joined for another deep kiss, a little clumsy on my side as her hand slipped into my bulging pants and pulled my member out, and I swear I forgot what was I supposed to be doing with my tongue or my hands as her fingers tightly wrapped around me and she began slowly stroking. I put all my brainpower on focusing on something else, as I knew if open my eyes to see _her_ doing what she was doing with me, and with those fiery eyes piercing me again – I wouldn't be able to hold on long enough.

I focused on removing the last piece of clothing left between us, but I was way too excited to do anything else than to rip them away, to which she only smirked. Her smile subsided soon after my hand dived between her legs into the sweet wetness and her movements became interrupted as I eased a finger inside. She cried out so temptingly, that was it for me.

I could no longer endure this tease and I pulled her closer, guiding my penis inside, and she sat down slowly, not taking her eyes away from mine, driving us both crazy. Then she took over, resting her hands on my bare shoulders, slowly moving her hips up and down, watching my reactions. I couldn't think of a worse or better way to tease someone to death. She was incredibly warm and tight inside and I really never wanted out; I wanted this feeling to last as long as possible and register it to my mind, keeping it there forever. The pleasure that fired up my nerves wasn't comparable with anything and the way she moved, teased and kissed me exactly at the right times – she was the best, she was amazing, she was mind blowing.

My hands tightly stroked her soft legs, felt the curve of her hips and her waist, her beautifully moving breasts. I ran my thumb over her swelled lips and it ended up in her mouth, being sucked. _Shit, Temari_. I don't know how I looked at that moment, but I can only imagine, as she flashed a smile, clearly enjoying her power over me.

The sensations slowly intensified and I simultaneously squeezed her breasts without a second thought, and she answered with an unintentional cry of pleasure of this roughness. _Right_.

I grabbed her hips tightly and laid her on her ground on top of scattered shogi pieces, crawling on top and easing my member inside her again. I pushed it inside roughly, and she cried out of pleasure. I wasn't planning on being gentle like she was a moment ago, but it seems she enjoyed my plan quite some as with each thrust her shouts became more and more intense.

With the sight I had in front of me, her eyes, darkened from desire, her lips, releasing heavy passionate breaths and shouts, her messed up blonde hair, scattered on the floor, her soft skin, smelling like honey, her breasts bouncing in synchrony with the movement of my hips, I was losing my mind. I tried to take her in, take her all in, the sights, the smell, the emotion, _the feeling_.

Her eyes shut, her breathing changed. She wrapped her legs around my waist, lifting her hips a little and her back arched against the ground. The rapid breaths that left her lips were accompanied by slightly different sounds than before and I watched in awe as she approached her climax. It was the best sight one would want to come looking at, and the moment she opened her lips, crying out the most amazing scream I've ever heard, sinking her nails into my shoulders and I felt her vaginal muscles contracting in spasms I released myself into her, freezing in the moment as the long-awaited pleasure immobilized my every muscle.

I eased myself on top of her, placing my head on her gorgeous chest, and let myself relax while listening to her rapidly beating heart. Her legs were trembling and I let my hand crawl on her skin one last time as I knew this moment will soon end. The inside of her thighs glistened with our bodily fluids and I couldn't resist the urge to slide my hand there, and this is when she shooed me away.

- You ripped my panties. – She glanced at me smirking, tying the obi around her waist.

- Sorry about that… - I shrugged. I wasn't feeling too apologetic about that for some reason.

- You can keep those.

She kicked towards me what was left of her underwear and I scooped it up. It was soaking wet. Staring into her eyes, I lifted the clothing up to my nose and inhaled the smell. It turned me on instantly, again.

Her eyebrow shot up and she snorted with a smirk. "Men…" I heard her say, before closing the door and leaving. I looked around at the mess we've made and if not for the fact that I was still holding her panties in my hand, I would have seriously considered this a dream. Very vivid dream.

* * *

Hey all,

It was just a quick scrabble I wrote during my study break, the idea was living in my head for a week or so.

I've had some difficulty trying to write from a guy's POV but I hope it turned out ok. It's always easier to write Temari for me as I can simply relate to her better, and for this story, that might be a little too much for some of you, I tried to picture a somewhat typical man, not overthinking why things are happening and going with the flow gladly. This is the result of my life-long observations of men and also probably the influence of my s.o., hope it did not scare you at some point.

Do write me a review, I need to know if this Shikamaru I wrote here is ... plausible? :)

Love,

CdF


End file.
